1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state imaging devices are used for various applications. In single-lens reflex cameras and astronomical telescopes, solid-state imaging devices with a photoelectric conversion unit that has a large area are used. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-236081 proposes technology for forming a potential gradient at each point in a charge accumulation region of a photoelectric conversion unit so that a charge generated in the photoelectric conversion unit is rapidly and completely transferred to a transfer electrode by electric field drift.